Mario vs Sans
|-| Pikart767= Mario vs Sans is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Toby Fox! These two chubby older brothers will duke it out! Will Mario be capable of surviving Sans? Or will he get dunked on? Interlude Wiz: Siblings are a common thing in video games. Boomstick: Take Mother 3 for example, where you ki-''' Wiz: Spoilers Boomstick. '''Boomstick: It's been out for 10 years, Wiz, I'm sure almost everyone knows the story! Wiz: The Mario Bros and the Skeleton Bros are good examples of these. Boomstick: However, we're having the deadliest of the two fight to the death. Wiz: Mario, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: And Sans, or more commonly known as lazy bones. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mario Wiz Sans DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Next Time... |-| Digilord 64= Description Super Mario VS Undertale! Which short, magic, evil-fighting older brother from popular videogames will win in a DEATH BATTLE? Intro Boomstick: When it comes to brotherly love, these two are the best at it.....sometimes atleast. (Cue scenes of Mario jumping on Luigi's head in New Super Mario Bros Wii and Sans annoying Papyrus with his puns) Wiz: But when someone hurts them or their brothers...let's just say they'll have a Bad Time. Boomstick: Mario, the Italian plumber hero from the Mushroom Kingdom and Nintendo's mascot. Wiz: And Sans, the pun-making skeleton Snowdin resident from Undertale. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Mario (Cue Super Mario 64: Main Theme) Wiz: Mario has come to be the face of gaming and is one of the most popular mascots of all time. Boomstick: Yeah! This dude and his brother have been saving Princess Peach from Bowser for years now! It's kind of weird how she hasn't gotten better security at this point. Wiz: Mario has gone on so many quests that it would only make sense for him to have a lot of skills. And when we say A LOT, we mean A LOT. (Cue Mario & Luigi Dream Team: Never Let Up) Boomstick: For close combat Mario has his own natural strength which is powerful enough to lift freaking castles! He also has his Ultra Hammer, a hammer made out of the strongest materials in the Beanbean Kingdom. He can perform powerful spin moves with this and even cause earthquakes by slamming it on the ground. Wiz: He can jump more than 15 feet in the air, do a powerful slam attack called the Ground Pound which rockets him towards the ground and can even break solid bricks, do plenty of athletic moves like the wall jump and back flip, and shoot powerful fire blasts. These can range from small fireball blasts, to huge long range blasts of fire. Boomstick: And that's without any power ups! He has a lot of flower power ups: *Fire Flower: Lets him shoot fireballs faster *Ice Flower: Lets Mario shoot iceballs which can lower an enemy's speed, attack, or defense as well as freezing them. It can also let the user freeze the water they touch, letting them walk on it *Superball Flower: Lets Mario shoot damaging balls that bounce around when they hit a wall...don't make any jokes.... *Boomerang Flower: Lets Mario throw Boomerangs that pick up items *Copy Flower: Makes a bunch of clones of Mario that all go away if they mess up an attack *Cloud Flower: Lets Mario create 3 cloud platforms and makes him a little more floaty *Gold Flower: Lets Mario shoot out golden fireballs that create huge gold explosions that turn things in to gold coins Wiz: He also has a lot of Mushroom power ups. *Mushroom: Heals Mario *Super Mushroom: Can make Mario huge for a limited time in SM64DS or heal him *Rock Mushroom: Gives Mario the ability to turn in to a giant rock bowling ball and spin in to enemies *Boo Mushroom: Lets Mario turn in to a Boo. He can fly, phase through walls, and speak Boo language. It goes away if he touches water, goes in to light, or gets hit *Mega Mushroom: Turns Mario huge and invincible for a while *Mini Mushroom: Turns Mario very small, but lets him run on water and jump higher *Bee Mushroom: Turns Mario in to a Bee. Gives him a stinger and limited flight *Spring Mushroom: Gives Mario a spring that lets him jump higher *Propeller Mushroom: Lets Mario fly a little bit, hover, and drill down in to the ground Boomstick: And that's not all! He also has a bunch of other power ups! *Star: Makes him invincible for a limited time *Cat Bell: Turns him in to a cat that can climb up walls and attack with claws. The lucky cat bell lets him turn in to a statue as well *Tanooki Leaf: Gives him the ability to fly and hover, turn in to a statue, and attack with a raccoon tail *Pocket Chomp: ....does this count as a power up? Well, it summons a Chain Chomp from a tiny pocket sized ball *Penguin Suit: Gives Mario a Penguin Suit that lets him shoot ice balls, slide on his belly, and gives him a better swimming ability *Blue Shell: Gives Mario a shell that can withstand being smacked by Luigi's hammer, being spun in to solid brick walls, and lets Mario climb in it and spin around like a Koopa Troopa can...plus it improves his swimming ability *Cape Feather: Lets Mario fly and gives him a spin attack *Rainbow Star: Same as the normal star *Super Acorn: Lets Mario glide through the air, fly a little bit, and stick to walls *P-Acorn: Same as Super Acorn, except it gives him unlimited flight *Wing Cap: Lets Mario fly for a limited time *Vanish Cap: Turns Mario invisible, invincible, and lets him phase through some walls but goes away after a while *Metal Cap: Turns Mario in to metal for a while Wiz: Huff....huff.....huff....are we done yet? Boomstick: Yep! This guy sure packs a punch! Super strength, tons of different ways of attack, go Mario! Wiz: But even Mario is not without his weaknesses. He is not a strategist, and most of his power ups either go away in one hit or go away after a while. Boomstick: Still, even with those weaknesses, he's powered through tons of quests and gotten out unscathed. (Cue scene of Mario getting to the flagpole of 1-1 in New Super Mario Bros Wii) Sans (Cue Undertale: Once Upon a Time) Wiz: Long, long ago, monsters were banished to a place known as the underground by humans. The only known exit was a barrier which required 7 human souls. They got 6 of these needed souls from kids dropping in to the underground by mistake. Boomstick: Eventually, a human child named Frisk drops in to the Underground. They begin their journey in the Ruins, and find themselves in a place known as Snowdin, with many different people...but the weirdest of them all are the skeleton brothers. (Cue Undertale: sans.) Wiz: Sans and Papyrus are two monsters that apparently just showed up in Snowdin. That's pretty much all we know about their backstories. Papyrus is a nice, tall, spaghetti loving skeleton that used to try and capture humans. But, he's not who we're here to talk about... Boomstick: The second skelebro is Sans. And he's.....a weird dude. He makes puns, makes pranks, lazes around, and hangs out at Grillby's Bar. That's a life I want to have. (Cue Undertale: Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans) Wiz: Sans has many special abilities. His most common is bone creation and manipulation. He can summon bones of all sizes and magically shoot them around the battle field, make blue bones that only hurt you if you stand absolutely still, create floating bone platforms for standing and jumping on, and make bone shields for blocking attacks as shown at the end of the pacifist route. Boomstick: That's not all he's got though. He can create large monster skulls that shoot lasers called "Gaster Blasters" that can be small to pretty big, teleport, and use soul manipulation. Wiz: What that means is Sans can control one's soul to some extent. He can turn their soul blue and prevent them from flying, fling their soul (and their body) around similar to telekinesis, and sort of poison them with a status effect known as Karmic Retribution which turns the person's sins against them, slowly chipping down their health for a bit. Boomstick: And when Sans needs to go all out, he can unleash all of his attacks at once in a "special attack" which is sure to hit anyone at least once! This guy seems super tough to beat right? Well, no. Wiz: Sans has 1 attack point and 1 defense point. In his boss fight, he is constantly dodging all of your attacks, unlike the other enemies. 1 hit and he's down. However, his dodging skills are impressive, and this combined with his bone shields make him a tough enemy to actually hit. However, after a while, he will start to get tired and slow down. This takes a while though. Like, a long while. Boomstick: As for intelligence, he's never shown to be exceptionally smart. It is shown that he owns a lab with many high tech things, but it's never actually said if anything in there is actually his. Wiz: Overall, Sans has quite a few attacks, is pretty unpredictable, and is great at dodging. However, he can get tired after a while and he is not very smart. (Cue the scene of Sans making his first pun) Pre-fight (Cue Undertale: But Nobody Came) Mario and Sans were standing on top of a platform on Peach's Castle, the same platform where Bowser previously fought Dark Bowser. Luigi and Papyrus were dead. Mario and Sans were looking at their brothers on the ground.... Sans: You....killed him... Mario:... Sans: You...you....you... Mario looked at Luigi again...that skeleton had taken the life of his best friend....his partner....his brother. Sans: You dirty brother killer. Mario looked back in pure disgust. Sans had killed Mario's own brother, and was mad at Mario for killing his? Sans: It's a beautiful day outside...flowers are blooming....birds are singing...and heartless people like you...should be burning in hell. Mario pulled out his hammer and Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster. Mario: Here we go! Sans: Let's go dirty brother killer. FIGHT! (Cue Undertale: Megalovania) Sans shot the Gaster Blaster. Mario got caught in the blast, but tried blocking it a little bit with his hands. Mario ran over and tried hitting Sans with his hammer, but Sans dodged it and teleported behind him. Sans sent a barrage of bones in to his back. Mario was launched forwards and face planted on to the cold hard metal. Sans: Give up. It's no use. Mario jumped up and had a black eye visible on his face. Mario raised his arms up in to the air made a fist towards Sans. Sans: What? Do you think I'm just gonna walk in to your punch? Well, that's-'' ''Mario began shooting balls of fire at Sans. Sans quickly summoned a bone shield to protect himself. Behind the shield, he summoned a Gaster Blaster to hit Mario. It fired at Mario, but Mario kept on attacking. The fire had gotten bigger. Mario went from a few normal fireballs to Super Flame. Sans: Try all you want. Sans summoned more bone shields and another Gaster Blaster. Mario didn't give up. Instead of thinking of a new plan, he upgraded his fire power from Super Flame to Ultra Flame. Sans: Hmmph, you're tougher than I though 'stache boy. The bones started melting and breaking. Sans needed a new plan. He lifted Mario's soul and threw it backwards. Mario managed to break all of the bones, but was thrown backwards before he could shoot a fireball at Sans. He slammed in to a pillar. Mario: Huff....huff.....huff.... Sans: GIVE UP. Mario pulled out a mushroom and swallowed it. It healed him a bit. Clearly he needed a new plan now. He decided he needed more power. He pulled out a pocket chomp and unleashed a raging chain chomp. He got out a Copy Flower and made a bunch of clones of himself, covering up almost the entire platform. Sans mad a bone platform, hopped on to it, and made it float up away from the chaos. Sans: Whoa! What? How can you do this? What kind of powers are these? Who are you? Mario grinned and made him and himself shoot fireballs at Sans. Mario decided to answer his last question. Mario: Hehe, itsa me! Mario! Wahoo! Sans was bombarded by the fireballs. He barely managed to dodge and shield himself from all of them. Sans had to fight back somehow. He made a Gaster Blaster...but it was swallowed whole by the Chain Chomp which then fell off the platform. Sans had had enough. Mario was a whole new kind of opponent to him. He'd fought Flowey that one time and that other human, but Mario was so....different. Sans sighed and summoned 100 bones. They hit all of the clones and they disappeared. Mario got hit by a bone and decided that he needed even more power. He tossed a Fire Flower in the air which then flew down on to him and turned him in to fire Mario. He threw huge fireballs at Sans at a rapid pace, making Sans summon a bunch more bones. The fire and bones collided mid air. One bone managed to hit Mario, turning him back to normal, but he kept going. Mario was winning the battle of the projectiles until...his fire turned smaller. It went from ultra flame, to super flame, to regular old fireballs. He had run out of FP. Mario: Mama mia! Sans: Getting tired, huh? Don't worry. I'm just warming up. But it seems like your fire's warming DOWN, hehe. Mario chucked his last fireball before getting smashed be a bunch of large, long, blue, and small bones. He was buried under the pile of bones. Sans made his bone platform float back down to the ground and he hopped off. He signaled a bunch of Gaster Blasters to shoot at the pile. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Sans: Thank god....huff....he's dead. He deserved it. Dirty brother kille-huh? Sans heard a song. He was confused. Where was it coming from? Mario was dead, so it couldn't be him....could it? He looked back at the pile of bones. Rainbow colors were emanating from it. What in the world? The song grew louder, until suddenly... (Cue Super Mario Galaxy: Rainbow Mario) Mario: HERE WE GO! Mario had used a Rainbow Star and a Copy Flower. He had clones with all sorts of different power ups on as well. Next to the real (Rainbow) Mario, there was a Tanooki Mario, a Cat Mario, a Shell Mario, and so on. Sans: WHAT? THAT'S IT. I CAN'T LET YOU WIN YOU MERCILESS FIEND. I'M BRINGING OUT MY STRONGEST ATTACK. Sans summoned 100 Gaster Blasters and countless bones. Mario & Sans: THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS DIRTY BROTHER KILLER. Sans and Mario sent their "armies" to attack. There was broken bones everywhere and panting Marios everywhere. The real Mario and Sans were on the bridge connecting the platform to the castle. Sans: This ends now. Mario got out his now rainbow-colored ultra hammer and began smashing the ground, causing small earthquakes each time. Sans summoned a bone platform and began shooting bones at Mario, which did nothing. Mario somersaulted in the air and tried to punch Sans with all of his might but-'' (Cue Mario Power Down Sound) (Cue Mario and Luigi Paper Jam: Final Boss Phase 2) ''Mario turned back to normal. They both landed back down on the ground. They were both sweaty and panting. Back on the platform, the Marios had all disappeared, leaving only a few blocks of ice with Gaster Blasters inside of them and a few stray hats with M's on them to show they were there. Bones and broken Gaster Blasters were scattered everywhere, but none were touching Luigi or Papyrus's bodies. Mario: Huff....huff...huff... Sans: Heh.....heh....heh.... Mario was covered in a purple aura which was chipping away at his HP: Karmic Retribution. Sans was not in a good state either. He was completely exhausted. Sans was struggling to keep his eyes open...he felt like he would collapse. Mario got out his ultra hammer with pure rage in his eyes. He also got out a Mega Mushroom and a Mushroom. He ate both...he was both healed and huge. Sans: No....don't.... Mario: Don't-a....mess....with.... Mario pulled back his hammer. Stars flew in to it from all angles. Mario: THE MARIO BROTHERS! Mario smashed his hammer in to Sans, launching the poor skeleton in to the sky. Mario triple jumped in to the sky and punched Sans straight in to the woods below. Mario got a Tanooki Leaf and floated back on to the platform. He would have to go and find Luigi a 1-Up....and possibly one for Papyrus as well. K.O.!!!!!!!! A few Goombas walked over to Sans's body which landed in a patch of grass, which then slowly started turning to dust. Sans: So long...Papyrus.... The Goombas looked at each other in confusion and simply walked away as the last of the skelebro's body faded. Results Boomstick: Holy crap! That was awesome! Now, I'm sure this requires an explanation. Wiz: Sans is overall a tough opponent. However, he lacks durability. This was ok in his fight against the human, since they had basic attacks and not really anything long range, but Mario has so many different ways of attacking that Sans was really pushed to his very limit, which in the end, wasn't enough. Plus, Sans really lacked any experience fighting. He has only fought twice, or three times if we use composite Sans from all the timelines. Boomstick: On the contrary, Mario has loads of fighting experience. LOADS. Even against people that fight like Sans! Like Kamek, Cackletta, and Boos!...mmm, boose...wait, wrong Boose. Wiz: Karmic Retribution is a problem for Mario, but without the turn based constraints of an RPG battle, Mario could just keep healing. Plus, Star Mario made KR useless since Star Mario is, well, invincible. Boomstick: And while Sans only has 6 or 7 moves, Mario has like, a bajillion! That's a number right? Mario could get used to Sans's attacks while Sans would get a new surprise at every turn! Wiz: The only way Sans could really have a chance to win this is if you gave him no weapons or items and didn't use the RPGs. But we didn't. Boomstick: Looks like Sans just had to get BONE'D! Wiz: The winner is Mario. Advantages and Disadvantages Mario (Winner) +Stronger +More experienced +Fought opponents similar to Sans already +More unpredictable +More durable +Could fight at close combat +Star cancelled out the effects of KR +Outside of the constraints of an RPG battle, Mario could just keep healing to deal with KR +More stamina =Both were equally determined in the fight -Blue Attack made it so that Mario couldn't fly -Bone Shields made it difficult for Mario to hit Sans -Most power ups just go away in 1 hit or run out after a while Sans (Loser) +Blue Attack kept Mario on the ground +Soul Manipulation gave Mario trouble and kept him at a distance =Both were equally determined in the fight -Not as strong -Less experienced -Had never fought an opponent like Mario -Less stamina -More predictable -Couldn't fight at close combat -KR isn't as useful in a non turn-based fight -Less durable -Couldn't predict Mario's attacks Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Pikart767 Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Digilord 64 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles